The Convention
by Cutiepoops
Summary: Maxie is ready to host the first annual land convention, but Archie has other plans.


Maxie and his admins had just arrived in Lilycove city for the first annual land convention that would begin tomorrow. Although the team had ceased any… not so savory activities after the events with groudon several months ago, they were still advocating for the cause. "I believe that is the target, sir," said Courtney, pointing to the shiny new convention center/hotel up ahead. A large banner was draped over the doors with the phrase "Land is Grand" on it. Maxie adjusted his glasses. "Yes, I believe it is. Let us go show those plebeians what the land is all about," he said smirking. Maxie and Courtney proudly marched inside, but Tabitha stayed back, staring at the door. "Tabitha, do you have the schedule?" said Maxie, "I need to know when the panel on Mt. Chimney is." "… Tabitha is back there, sir," said Courtney. The two turned around to see what in groudon's name was keeping him so long. Tabitha looked up and noticed their glares. He quickly scuttled inside and handed Maxie the schedules, trying to keep his composure. He didn't know how to tell his leader about the crudely drawn poster he had found on the door. The poster, which looked like it had been drawn by a grade-schooler, featured a sharpedo and read "Sea convention tomorrow. Starts at 6. –Aqua Admin Matt"

Attending the convention, as well as the majority of the panels, was mandatory for all team magma grunts, so many of them were already arriving to check into their hotel rooms. Some of them were already working on setting up in the artist's alley, where art and photography prints featuring land and volcanoes were sold. Courtney had already wandered off to start setting up her booth, which featured photos of Maxie, many of them taken while he was sleeping. Maxie and his admins walked up to the front desk. "What are you here for, sir?" asked the concierge. "I, the great Maxie," said Maxie, "am of course here for my glorious land convention, as is this man here." The concierge sat up in her seat. "Ah, yes, Mr. Maxie. I have you down for two rooms. A single for yourself, and a double for Mr. Tabitha and Ms. Courtney, yes?" she said. "That is correct," said Maxie. "There's been a bit of a problem with that, actually," she said. "You see, with there being two conventions here and everything…" Tabitha started sweating. "Well, unfortunately we no longer have the room to allow single rooms," the concierge said. Maxie caught his glasses from sliding off of his face. "Two conventions!?" he said. "Yes, the land and sea conventions," said the concierge. Maxie's face was getting red, and Tabitha was fidgeting around with his sleeves. "Anyway, there were only two people with single rooms reserved, so I took the liberty of putting you together. The room will be free of charge, of course." Maxie gritted his teeth. "Who?" he asked. The concierge tapped at her keyboard a bit before looking up. "A Mr. Archie, sir," she said. "The man running the other convention."

Tabitha had managed to drag Maxie up to his room before he could fully comprehend what was happening and start yelling at the concierge. Literal steam was rising from Maxie, and Tabitha had suffered some minor burns on the way up. "Are you okay, sir?" asked Tabitha. Maxie turned to face him. His eyes were completely obscured by the glare from his glasses, and the corners of his mouth were twitching. "Tabitha," he said, seeming to struggle to keep his voice down to a reasonable volume, "Give me the keys." Tabitha shoved the keys into Maxie's hands and ran off. Maxie unlocked the door and slowly started to open it. "Hey, Maxie," said an all too familiar voice. That booming, way too deep to be physically possible for any other man voice… "What are you doing here, you moist shit!?" said Maxie, kicking the door the rest of the way open. "Oh Arceus, what on land are you doing!?" said Maxie, his arms flying up to cover his eyes so fast that his glasses almost went flying. Archie was changing into a new wetsuit, his ass fully visible. Archie laughed. "What is it, Maxie?" he said. "Can't handle seeing another man's ass?" Archie finished putting on his wetsuit and walked over to the door. "See you later, land nerd," he whispered into Maxie's ear before walking outside and shutting the door. Maxie just stayed there tensed up and steaming for a few moments before throwing himself onto the bed. Yes, there was only one bed for some reason, although it was at least a king. Maxie shivered at the thought that he would have to share a bed with… Archie of all people. It was going to be a long weekend, and he needed all the sleep he could get.

Maxie woke up to the sound of the door opening. Great. That damp ass was back. Maxie groaned and stuck a pillow over his head. He was hosting a panel on volcanoes at six am, and he was not going to miss it. He was just starting to get back to sleep when Archie slid into the bed. His arm brushed against Maxie's neck as he got into a comfortable sleeping position. Maxie shuddered. Archie scooted closer. Oh, god, that wasn't an accident, was it? Maxie turned around to face Archie and push him to the other side of the bed. He quickly covered his eyes again. "Good groudon, why!?" he said. Archie was wearing some sort of wetsuit-themed… lingerie. The neckline went down just past the nipples. The suit immediately opened up again to show off Archie's well-defined abs. Down a bit lower… was Archie's… sea serpent, as Maxie supposed he would probably call it. It's image was burned into Maxie's mind. It was… staring at him. Maxie's face grew bright red just thinking about that lewd suit. "Don't you like it, Maxie?" Said Archie. "I know one of the reasons you've always been so hostile towards me is that you're attracted to me. I'll admit, for some unknown reason I find your pale ass attractive." Maxie curled into a ball. He had only come here for a nice, relaxing, well-scheduled convention. Not to be seduced by this watery imbecile. However, he had to admit that he was kind of attracted to him, even though he couldn't stand his obnoxious personality.

"Well, f-fine then," said Maxie. "Let's just get this over with. Once we do this, we can' go back to hating each other, right?" Archie smirked. "Don't you smirk at me, you ass," said Maxie, "I'm still the great Maxie, and I will not stand for this mockery of- mmmph" Archie was kissing him. Great. Well, at least he didn't taste like that salty fish smell that he always carried around with him. Archie reached down and grabbed Maxie's Olympus Mons, which was already ready to expand the land. Archie grabbed a water bottle and poured it on his hand before sticking his finger up Maxie's ass. "What the fuck, you dumbass!?" yelled Maxie. "At least use some sort of lubricant if you're going to do that. And don't put your filthy water near me!" Archie smirked. "I only use water, Maxie." He said, "If you really can't handle that, I guess you really are just a weak nerd." Maxie growled a bit. "Fine," he said, flinching as the offensive finger wedged its way back inside him. After several minutes of this demeaning treatment, Archie shifted into a different position. Oh, groudon, he was going to put IT in, wasn't he? Archie seemed to be thinking about something. "Maxie, get on your back. I want to see your reaction when my sea serpent goes inside of you," he said. Maxie snickered a bit. He was right about that. Maxie rolled over and glared at Archie, as if to say "just do it already." Archie stuck it in. Maxie got ready to scream from the pain, but it actually didn't hurt. In fact… it felt pretty good. As much as he hated letting Archie do what he wanted, he couldn't help himself. He moaned. After a few minutes, Maxie's Olympus Mons was ready to erupt. "Archie… I'm gonna come," he said. "Well do it, then, Maxie," said Archie grinning. Maxie's semen… no, landmen, spurted out onto Archie's chest. Archie screamed. At first Maxie thought Archie was just ejaculating, and he was, but that wasn't why he was screaming. Maxie's landmen was literal lava. Luckily, it was too small of an amount to do any deadly harm, but Archie was getting some pretty bad burns. Maxie smirked. "Well, Archie, thank you very much for that much needed release," he said, "both in the sexual way, and in the causing you pain way." Water was leaking everywhere from Archie's serpent. His semen, no seamen, was apparently actually just water. Filthy, filthy water. But Maxie didn't care. Burning Archie had made him happy enough to not give a shit. He just rolled over and went to sleep, leaving Achie to run off to Shelly for medical assistance. Maxie smiled. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.


End file.
